Cora Waddell
|hometown = Bulacan |occupation = Youtuber, Commercial model |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName= coraleenwaddell |YoutubeUserName= coraleenwaddell |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7: Part 3 - Civilian Edition |Currently1 = 4th Lucky House |NominationsReceived = 35 |Days = 174 (69 in house) |Padaluck = 0 |TimesSaved = 4 (Weeks 20, 22, 23 & 28) |Ligtask = 4 (Weeks 20, 22, 23 & 28) |SeriesFullName2 = Pinoy Big Brother 7: Part 4 - The Dream Team |Currently2=7th Big Placer |NominationsReceived2 = 16 |Place2 = 7th |Days2 = 234 (58 in house) |Padaluck2 = 2 |Team2=Lucky Houses |TimesSaved2 = 6 (Weeks 30, 32 & 34) |Ligtask2 = 6 (Weeks 30, 32 & 34)}} was an Adult Housemate during Pinoy Big Brother 7's Adults Chapter, and later became part of the Dream Team Chapter. Cora entered on Week 16 together with the other 6 Adult Housemates, where they were welcomed by the 5 remaining Teen Housemates. Cora was memorable for being among the strongest and most competitive housemate of the entire competition-filled season. It made her a threat to her fellow adult housemates who were competitive as well. She was very serious when it comes to tasks resulting to often being called as bossy. The housemates even gave her a nickname "Madame Cora" due to her bossiness for every tasks. She was also among the most nominated housemate of the season; both Civilian and Dream Team editions. Although known for her strong competitive nature, Cora was adored by the viewers for being frank and honest and even adored more when her real story was told especially the reason why she became so serious about life. It was revealed that she used to be a cheerful child but because of her family's problems while she was growing up, she lose that cheerful side of her and was forced to be serious in life to survive. She also made a huge effort on improving herself while she was inside the house. On Day 156, Cora celebrated her 27th Birthday inside the house which was organized by her fellow Adult Housemates in secret after they succeeded in a secret task for Cora. On Week 26, Cora was sent into the White Room for the 3rd Lucky House slot. Unfortunately, Cora got 2 votes and lost to Jerome Alecre who got 3 votes from the Lucky 7 Teen Housemates. She later left the house together with Baninay Bautista and Wil Dasovich. Cora returned on Day 180 along with Baninay Bautista to compete for the 4th Lucky Spot Competition in the hopes of being part of the Dream Team. They joined the other Wildcard Housemates from the two other chapters in the Eviction Room where they stayed for two days during the competition. On Day 181, Cora and Baninay went outside to the venue of their competition. Their challenge was to fill up the tall empty glass at the other end of the obstacle course. It turned out to be a victory for Cora, making her part of the Lucky Houses for the Dream Team, completing the list of the Dream Team finalists. On the Dream Team, Cora managed to become friends with the rest of the Dream Team Finalists especially Jinri Park and Kisses Delavin. She also often shipped Elisse Joson and McCoy DeLeon together. Despite being able to make friends with everyone, Cora and the rest of the Adults' competitiveness became a threat to the Celebrity and Teen Housemates and eventually nominating her and her fellow Lucky Houses on the first week. On Week 34, Cora became the last housemate to be part of the Dream Team's Lucky 7 Housemates who will reach the two-evening Big Night Finale at the end of the week after being saved from eviction over Elisse Joson. On Day 234, Cora was declared as the 7th Big Placer, the first ever to receive the said title in the history of Pinoy Big Brother. Biography The Dazzling Daughter of Bulacan Coraleen "Cora" Waddell (born December 15, 1989) is a 26-year old fashion model and video blogger. She grew up with her Filipino mother and American father and studied in Florida for 12 years before she moved to Bulacan 7 years ago and then later moved to Makati. She was forced to quit college and moved to the Philippines to pursue modeling. Her family's financial problems became worse when Cora's mother was involved in a vehicular accident and had to undergo emergency surgeries and had to be hospitalized for a month. The long recovery, and many more surgeries, depleted the family's finances and they were unable to pay the huge medical bills. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Adult History Task History Competition History Nominations History Dream Team History Task History Competition History Nominations' History Post Big Brother *Cora had numerous appearances in various television shows after the season ended. *She resumed creating vlogs and made vlogs regarding her Pinoy Big Brother 7 journey. ** Preparing for PINOY BIG BROTHER!! ** Back to the OUTSIDE WORLD from PINOY BIG BROTHER !!! ** KISSES DELAVIN TURNS 18 !! * Cora was cast in the 2018 fantasy series Bagani as "Liwliwa", a mythical pixie who serves as the power of main character, Dumakulem that can grow any life on earth Trivia * Cora is considered by most fans as one of the most competitive housemates to ever enter the Pinoy Big Brother House. * Cora is the only Lucky House member to exit the Big Brother house before the Dream Team as her fellow members stayed in the house after the Adults' Chapter ended to welcome the Dream Team finalists for the start of the Dream Team Chapter. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:7th Place Category:Asian-American Contestants